Turnabout Gunshot
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: AU, Part of "I'm going to be strong" story. Maya investigate who the man who shot Nick and make him become paralyzed. When she find the evidence at the crime scene, there are Pearl's fingerprints and hair there! Was it really Pearl who shot Nick? Can Maya found out what mystery behind all of this?
1. Chapter 1

"Maya ... watch out !"

"NICCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK !"

Maya still can't forget the incident, even though it had passed weeks ago. All details of the traumatic event are still vivid in Maya's mind. How the sky was so dark, it was raining heavily, a masked man, laughing out loud, trying to shoot her, but Nick, who always protected her, pushed her aside quickly, then the bullet hit Nick's back ... Then they took Nick with an ambulance ... And the Doctor says Nick's backbone was broken by the shot, and Nick is at risk of paralyzed for the rest of his life ...

Each remember the incident, Maya felt even more angry. Angry that now Nick can't work, angry that every day she must see Nick tormented, while the bastard who causes all of this mess still free out there.

Today, Maya took Nick to doing therapy with Doctor Blackquill again. Actually, Maya really doesn't like to take Nick to the hospital to do therapy with Doctor Blackquill. She couldn't bear to see Nick in pain doing a therapy that seemed very painful. So it is with today. Maya grimaced, wrinkling her face. She was eager to get out of the therapy room right now. She could not bear to hear Nick's scream in pain as his legs were massaged by Doctor Blackquill. Maya squeezed his hand tighter, as if hoping that with squeeze his hand could make Nick's pain disappear. Maya felt anger overwhelm her now.

"Wright-dono, you have to do surgery," Dr. Blackquill said suddenly, causing Maya to wake from her reverie.

"Surgery?" Shrieked Maya.

"Yes, Fey-dono. Spine surgery. This is to repair the damage to his spine. And after the surgery, Wright-dono should be injected three times a day for the spinal cord to re-form. Indeed, this will be very painful. But this is the only way for Wright-dono to recover and be able to walk again as usual."

Maya buried her face in her palm, and sobbed in silence. She didn't have the heart to imagine Nick should be operated on and injected three times a day with a syringe, and every day! No, she can't allow this. The bastard must suffer more than Nick!

 _I swear I'll find and catch him who makes you suffer like this with my own two hands, Nick._ _I swear._ _You protect me._ _If it was not for you that pushed me aside, I would lie down on that bed, screaming in agony, holding back the excruciating massage._ _You're sacrifice too much for me, Nick._ _Now it's time for me to protect you._

Maya then stepped out of the therapy room, unable to see Nick screaming in pain. Maya clenched her fists, her blood boiling with anger. _I have to investigate this._ _I'm gonna catch the guy who makes Nick tortured like this._

"Maya, are you all right? Why are you blushing like that?" Edgeworth suddenly appeared behind her. Maya did not answer immediately, then Edgeworth winced after hearing Nick's scream in pain in the therapy room.

"Poor Wright," murmured Edgeworth. "If only we know who the bastard behind all of this."

"And we'll catch him, Mr. Edgeworth. I want him to pay. Mr. Edgeworth, will you investigate who the bastard behind all of this with me? Better yet if we can catch him together," Maya replied as she clenching her hands.

"Of course, Maya. Let's go."

"Wait a minute, Mr. Edgeworth. I had to said good-bye to Nick." Maya then step in again to the therapy room, grimacing once again after saw Nick's legs now being beaten with iron by Doctor Blackquill.

"Nick, I have to go for a while with Mr. Edgeworth. Are you okay if I leave you for a while?" Maya asked softly.

"Okay, but please don't be too long, Maya," Nick muttered weakly, his eyes still watery with pain.

"No, Nick. I won't be long. Hold the pain, ok?" Maya said again as she kissing Nick's hair, then step out of the therapy room.

Maya and Edgeworth then went to the scene where Nick was shot to protect Maya. They walked around the street, hoping to find clues or evidence to give them the answer who the man behind the black mask was.

"Maya, look! I found something!" shouted Edgeworth after nearly an hour they searched. Maya rushes over to Edgeworth.

"What did you find out Mr. Edgeworth?"

"This. Gun. And a shirt." Edgeworth replied as he holding up a gun and a light blue shirt. There was a hair left in the shirt's collar.

Maya could feel her blood boiling again when she saw the gun holding by Edgeworth. _It was the gun that made Nick suffer._ _It was the gun that made Nick can't work._ Maya really wants to destroy that gun right now.

"This must be the gun the bastard used to shoot Nick," Maya mumbled angrily. "Mr. Edgeworth, can we bring this gun and shirt to Detective Gumshoe? Who knew there were fingerprints left on that gun."

Edgeworth nodded. "Come on, we go to Criminals ."

Simultaneously, Maya and Edgeworth went to Criminals Dept. Affair. Upon arriving there, how relieved they are when they immediately meet Detective Gumshoe.

"Hello, pal," Detective Gumshoe said cheerfully. "What makes you come here so early in the morning?"

"Have you heard about Wright, Detective?" Edgeworth asked.

Detective Gumshoe breathed slowly. "Yes. I'm sorry. Sorry I haven't been able to see him. I hope he recovers quickly. But got shot in the back like that..."

"Detective, we found a clue on the street where the bastard shot Nick," Maya interrupted. "See."

Maya then handed him the gun and blue shirt she found with Edgeworth.

"Well, Detective, can you check that there might be a fingerprint on this gun? And do a DNA test to find out who the owner of the hair in this shirt's collar?" asked Maya.

"Sure, sure. I will bring this evidence to the lab for analysis. You two just wait here. Just sit down, Miss. Fey, Mr. Edgeworth," Detective Gumshoe replied, allowing them to sit down.

Maya and Edgeworth sat, and waited for lab results in silence. About two hours later, Detective Gumshoe came back, his face pale with surprise and disbelief.

"So," Maya said impatiently, "How is it, Detective Gumshoe? There's a fingerprint on that gun? Who owns the hair on the shirt?"

Detective Gumshoe took a deep breath. "Yes, Miss. Fey. We found fingerprints on this gun. And we already know who owns a hair on this shirt."

"So who?" asked Edgeworth. "Whose fingerprints and hair is that?"

Detective Gumshoe sighed again. "You will not believe and be surprised."

"Don't too much ado, Detective Gumshoe!" Maya exclaimed, feeling very annoyed now. "Stop sighing and quickly tell me who the bastard has made Nick paralyzed!"

"This fingerprint and hair ... when we found the match ... belongs to by Pearl Fey." Detective Gumshoe whispered softly.

"WHAT? !" exclaimed Edgeworth and Maya. "Pearl? ! But, but…."

"There must be a mistake!" Shouted Maya, still trying to digest this unpleasant information. "Pearl can't do such a thing! And ... and ... I remember perfectly, the one who shot Nick was a man, and his body was pretty tall!"

"Didn't you say he was using a mask, Maya? How could you be so sure he was a man? Can you tell me exactly how the chronology when Wright was shot?" Edgeworth asked sharply.

"Because he's talking! And his voice is very heavy! Obviously, that's a man's voice! We had just walked back to the office after Matt Engarde's trial was over ... Then he stopped us, he meant to shoot me, he pointed his gun at me and said, 'You'll feel what I feel ... lose someone important to you!' Then when he pulled the gun up, Nick pushed me to the left, so he was shot..." Maya replied nervously, still shivering when she recalled the incident.

"Then, did you see anyone else there?" Detective Gumshoe asked again.

Maya shook her head. "No. There's just me, Nick, and that mysterious man. Apollo and Athena then came a few minutes after I yelled for help."

"Apollo and Athena? Wright's disciples? "Edgeworth asked again. "And they came just a few minutes after you yelled for help? Don't you think it's quite suspicious, Maya? It could have been either of them, or both of them who shot Wright!"

Maya glared at Edgeworth. "Don't be silly, . They are Nick's disciples! And they just got back from the market to shop. They have an alibi. We can ask the merchants in the market, they can testify that Apollo and Athena indeed were there."

"Okay, well, sorry then," muttered Edgeworth.

"But, Detective, Mr. Edgeworth, I'm sure there must be a mistake! How could Pearl's fingerprints be in that gun? And remember, the shooter says' I want you to feel what I feel. Losing someone important to you! ' Surely he meant Engarde, and since when did Engarde have a relationship with Pearl? She does not even know who Matt Engarde is!" Maya exclaimed.

"Though I won't believe it either, but the lab results never lie, Miss. Fey, "Detective Gumshoe replied as he shaking his head. "Maybe you should try to talk to Pearl and ask for an explanation from the girl."

Maya gripped her hair, feeling desperate. _How could Pearl's fingerprints be in the gun?_ _But the one who shot Nick clearly was a man!_ _But what if it was Pearl who shot Nick?_ _What am I going to do?_

Still filled with mind full of indecisiveness, and shock of the information she had received, Maya's phone suddenly rang. Nick called.

"Maya, where are you? Why took you so long?"

"I have a short business with Mr. Edgeworth, Nick," Maya replied quietly.

"My therapy is done, Maya. Pearl's here."

Maya swallowed. "All right, Nick. Me and Mr. Edgeworth will be returning to the hospital soon. How do you feel, Nick? Does Doctor Blackquill torture you enough?"

Nick's chuckled. "At least he didn't tell me to stand up, Maya. Okay, see you at the hospital again."

Maya hung up, confused what to do. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Pearly in the hospital, Mr. Edgeworth. Come on, we go back there now. I need an explanation. Do you want to come along, Detective Gumshoe?" Maya asked to Detective Gumshoe.

"Okay. I haven't visited Wright. Hold on, I'll take my coat first," Detective Gumshoe replied, then ran to get his coat.

"Maya, if it's true, that it was Pearl who shot Wright, what would you do?" asked Edgeworth. Maya shook her head firmly.

"I ... I do not know, Mr. Edgeworth! I'm sure there's a mistake! Although I do not understand why Pearl's fingerprints are in the gun and her hair is on the shirt, I believe she didn't do it! She's just a kid, Mr. Edgeworth! Do you believe Pearl did it?" Maya asked, sounding almost crying now.

Edgeworth shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, I do not know, Maya. I'm confused, too," muttered Edgeworth.

Detective Gumshoe came back shortly after. "Let's go. I'm ready," he said as he puts on his coat in a hurry. The three of them walked towards Edgeworth's car to return to Meraktis Hospital.

During the trip, Maya's thoughts flared up. _What if it turns out that it was Pearl who did it?_ _How would Nick react if he knew this?_ _Will he forgive Pearl?_

Not long after, the three of them arrived at Meraktis Hospital. Hurriedly, Maya got out of Edgeworth's car and ran to the therapy room. There was Apollo, Athena, Doctor Blackquill, Pearl, and Nick playing monopoly on the bed.

"Mystic Maya! Where have you been? We've been waiting for you for hours!" shouted Pearl as she gets up from the bed and hugging Maya. Maya returns her hugs awkwardly.

"Hello, pal! Sorry I just got to see you now," said Detective Gumshoe as he hugged and patted Nick's back. "How are you? You look pretty healthy."

Nick chuckled. "I will always be healthy if there is Maya beside me to take care of me and Pearl who always cheer me up," Nick replied. Maya and Edgeworth exchanged glances in resignation.

"How is Nick's therapy, doctor?" Maya asked to Dr. Blackquill.

"Very good. Though he can't stop shouting, especially after you leave, he's always yelling as if I'm going to cut him into two," replied Doctor Blackquill.

Inevitably, Maya snorted a laugh. Nick raised his eyebrows, his lips pouting.

"How can I not shout, Doctor? My legs are constantly being hit by an iron and your massage is very torturous," Nick replied a little annoyed. Dr. Blackquill grunted a laugh.

"Well, when else can I torture you, right?" teased Doctor Blackquillt, making Nick frown more and the room filled with laughter.

Maya cleared her throat, then said softly, "Pearl? Um ... I want to talk to you, just the two of us, outside. Nick, can I borrow your magatama? Did you bring it?"

Nick raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Certain. I always bring my magatama everywhere. But, why, Maya?" Nick asked confusedly.

"Just give it to me, I really need to borrow it, I'll explain it later," Maya replied. Nick takes his magatama out of his pocket and handed it to Maya.

"Come on, Pearl, we're talking outside. You just continue your game, "Maya mumbled as she led Pearl out of the therapy room. Pearl looked nervous.

"Well, Pearly," Maya said as they were outside the therapy room. Maya turned briefly to the therapy room to make sure no one heard their conversation. "I want to talk to you. About Nick. " Maya continued again while kneeling in front of Pearl so they were at the same height now.

"You finally dated Mr. Nick, Mystic Maya?" Pearl asked, holding her cheek with both hands, trying to tease Maya, but she failed to hide the nervous tone from her voice.

Maya shook her head slowly. "No, I don't want to be joking, Pearly. Look, I want to know, remember the day when Nick was shot? After Matt Engarde's trial?" asked Maya. Pearl nodded nervously.

"Well, I remember, when Nick and I went back to the office, you were suddenly gone. And you came to Engarde's trial. And when I informed you that Nick was shot and taken to the hospital, you did not come right out. Actually, where did you go, Pearly? And why you suddenly had disappeared like that? And don't lie, Pearly, remember I brought Nick's magatama." Maya said as she put her hand on Pearl's shoulder, and stared at the little girl deeply.

"I-I… ... w-w-as go-going… to toilet, M-mystic Maya ..." said Pearl sputtered, and suddenly 5 Psyche Locks appear in front of Maya's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya took a deep breath, trying to accept all of this. There are five Psyche Locks that appear before her eyes, which means Pearl is hiding something from her, and of course it's related to Nick's shot. But Maya doesn't have enough evidence to destroy Pearl's Psyche Lock yet. So, Maya decides to investigate further.

"Mystic Maya, are you all right?" Pearl asked hoarsely. "You look weird."

Maya forced herself to smile. "I'm okay, Pearl, well, that's all I want to ask you now. Come on, we go back," Maya replied as she led Pearl back into the therapy room.

"Here, Nick, thank you for lending your magatama to me," Maya murmured, returning Nick's magatama. Nick threw a confused look at Maya.

"Maya, what's the matter? Why did you borrow my magatama to talk to Pearl? "Nick asked confusedly.

Maya swallowed, deciding that she won't allow Nick to know that Pearl's fingerprints and hair were on the evidence she'd found.

"Ahahaha, guess what Nick, Pearl has a crush on you!" Maya exclaimed suddenly after getting the idea.

"WHAT?" Shouted Nick, Apollo, Athena, and Doctor Blackquill simultaneously. Edgeworth and Detective Gumshoe exchanged visions of resignation and raised their eyebrows.

"Yes!" Maya continued, trying to make her voice sound more solid. "She said you were very handsome, and she said if she grow up, she wants to marry you! I've been suspicious of her for a long time, because the way she looks at you is so weird! So I borrowed your magatama to dismantle her secret!" _Wow, Maya._ _You turned out to be good in lying,_ thought Maya satisfied.

"Mystic Maya! Mystic Maya, waaah! Waaaah! Don't believe her, Mr. Nick! How could I have the intention to steal you from Mystic Maya!" cried Pearl loudly, accompanied by laughter from Apollo, Athena, and Doctor Blackquill.

Athena and Apollo burst out laughing, while Nick's face was flushed red. "Well, love is blind, Mr. Wright! Pearl, of course you can marry Mr. Wright when you're over 20 years old, but the thing is, when you turned 20, Mr. Wright has become a grandfather!" They chirped again as clutching their stomachs.

"Shut up, Apollo, Athena, this isn't funny at all," Nick muttered, his face redder. Nick cleared his throat, then said, "Pearl, I don't know if Maya's just joking, but if it's true," Nick swallowed, his face like a freshly boiled shrimp now- "You're too young to think about things like falling in love, Pearl . You better learn how to read properly." Nick continued again, again accompanied by laughter from Apollo, Athena, and Doctor Blackquill. Pearl smiled weakly, and didn't answer anything.

"Okay, it's already evening, do you want me to drive all of you to go home?" Edgeworth asked. All of them nodded eagerly, then walked toward Edgeworth's car. Nick is carried by Apollo, Athena, and Detective Gumshoe.

"You know Mr. Wright, "Apollo mumbled as they were in Edgeworth's car. "If I was in your position now, I might have committed suicide. I can not imagine what it would be like to do therapy like you ... Just saw you do that therapy more than enough to make me feel ache. I don't understand how you can stand it, Mr. Wright."

Nick laughed grimly. "Yes, all of life problems must be faced, right? If I can, I won't to do that therapy either. But I have to."

"It would be nice if we knew who the coward who shot you, Mr. Wright," said Athena.

"Yes, it would be nice," Nick said shortly.

"If you know who shot you, what would you do, Mr. Wright?" Asked Apollo again.

"Oh, maybe I'll hang him with head down and feet up," Nick muttered with a laugh. Maya and Edgeworth tried not to look at each other.

They finally reached Nick's house. Edgeworth and Maya helped Nick sit in his wheelchair and push him into the house.

"Okay, Wright, Me and Detective Gumshoe have to go home now. Get well soon, okay?" Edgeworth said as he patting his friend's shoulder. Nick nodded.

"Thanks very much for drive us home, Edgey. Thank you for visiting me too, Detective. Be careful on the road."

"See you, Wright!" Said Edgeworth and Detective Gumshoe at once, then they went home.

"Do you want to stay here, Pearl? It's too late if you go home now," Nick asked to Pearl. Pearl looked frightened, then nodded slowly. She seemed always to avoid eye contact with Maya.

"Okay, then. You can sleep with Trucy in her room, she'll be glad to have a playmate. Trucy's room is upstairs, it looks like she's asleep," he continued. Pearl did not answer, just nodded back slowly.

"Oh yes, didn't Doctor Blackquill say you will be operated tomorrow, Nick?" Maya asked again, then glanced at Pearl. Pearl looked more nervous.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, and I'm scared, Maya."

"M-m-r. N-Nick, y-you're g-going t-to b-be o-operated?" Pearl asked stammered. Nick nodded slowly. "Yes, Pearl, spine surgery. So I can walk again as before. After the surgery I had to be injected three times on my back daily."

Pearl closed her mouth with her hand, her face implies compassion and guilt.

"Are you all right, Pearls? You look ... weird," asked Nick again.

Pearl shook her head. "I'm all right, Mr. Nick. W-well, I hope your operation will success tomorrow. I-I'm going to bed, I'm tired. Good night, Mr. Nick, Mr. Justice, Athena, Mystic Maya," muttered Pearl then she went upstairs.

"Good night, Pearls," replied Nick, Apollo, and Athena simultaneously.

"She's really funny," said Apollo. "Looks like she's very nervous when you talk to her. Surely her heart was pounding because she had a crush on you, Mr. Wright."

"Apollo, don't start again," Nick murmured threateningly. Apollo and Athena chuckled.

"Well, because you will be operated tomorrow, you have to eat as much vegetables as possible, Nick," said Maya, and then she went into the kitchen, and not long after, she returned with a large plate of vegetables.

"Come on, Nick, eat."

"Maya, but ..."

"Miss. Fey's right, Mr. Wright. You have to eat a lot of vegetables. Remember, tomorrow you will be operated on the backbone, "Athena continued, then she, Apollo, and Maya feed him with large spoon of vegetables, make Nick feel his stomach was going to explode.

The next day, Nick was operated for 6 hours, and Doctor Blackquill says Nick has to stay in the hospital for a few days for recovery. After that, Nick can go back to continue his therapy.

"Did you see Pearl? Why she didn't come here?" asked Nick when conscious after being anesthetized.

Trucy shrugged her shoulders. "Early this morning, she woke up and told me she had to go home. After that she left."

"Oh," Nick muttered. "Why didn't she say goodbye to me?"

"I do not know, Daddy, but, I felt she was acting quite strange, like hiding something," Trucy replied again.

"Oh, obviously you don't know yet, Truce. You were in school yesterday. Pearl had a crush on your dad, you know," Athena giggled.

"WHAT?" Trucy exclaimed, sounding shocked, then laughing. "Seriously!"

"Yes, Miss. Fey who told us. Is that right, Miss. Fey?" Athena asked as she looked at Maya.

"Yes indeed," Maya replied uneasily, then stood up. "Nick, I have to go for a while. I need to talk to Mr. Edgeworth. You don't mind, do you?"

Nick looks disappointed, but he didn't forbid Maya to leave. Maya then walks out in a hurry, then calls Edgeworth.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Good afternoon, Maya. How's Wright surgery? Success?"

"Thank goodness, the surgery went well. But Nick had to stay in the hospital for a few days. Look, Mr. Edgeworth. Are you busy right now? You know, Pearl suddenly left Nick's house without saying goodbye. Mr. Edgeworth, I really want to investigate everything. Me, if you don't mind, can you take me to Kurain?" asked Maya in a very quick tone.

"My work can be postponed. Okay, Maya. I'll be there soon." Edgeworth hung up and rushed to the hospital.

About 20 minutes later, Edgeworth arrived.

"Thank God you're not long. Come on, Mr. Edgeworth. We're leaving. But do you mind if we stop by Nick's house first? Nick gave his home spare key to me. Who knows, there are clues left behind."

"Oh, of course not, Maya. Let's go."

Maya and Edgeworth then left, and when they arrived at Nick's home, without wasting anymore time Maya immediately ran to Trucy's room, followed by Edgeworth. Thankfully, Trucy's room was unlocked.

Maya and Edgeworth began searching Trucy's room. After a few minutes of rummaging through Trucy's room, Maya finds a photograph and a letter lying on the floor in reverse. Of course Pearl who left it, because surely she was in a hurry to leave Nick's house immediately.

With her heart pounding, Maya slowly turns the photograph first. Maya felt her heart sank when she saw the photo.

It was a photograph of Pearl, along with her mother, Morgan Fey, and a man Maya did not recognize, and what make Maya's heart beating faster was, in the photo, Pearl standing next to a teenage boy who was none other than the teen Matt Engarde. Maya knew that because she had seen a photo of teenager Engarde when she read one of the fan magazines.

 _What does all of this mean?_ _Why is Engarde in this photo?_ _Was it possible that Pearl had known Engarde for a long time?_ _But how could she have known Engarde?_ _Did Aunt Morgan also know Engarde?_ _What does this mean?_


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you find out? Whose photo is it, Maya?" asked Edgeworth. He then take a look at the photograph behind Maya's shoulder.

"Look at this, Mr. Edgeworth! It's a photograph of Pearl when she was a toddler with teenager Matt Engarde!" Maya cried as she handed the photo to Edgeworth. Edgeworth frowned.

"Teenage Engarde, you say? Why is he in this picture? And who's this guy in this picture, Maya?"

Maya shook her head firmly. "I don't know, Mr. Edgeworth. But I think he's my aunt's ex-husband."

Edgeworth raised his eyebrows in astonishment. "Your aunt's ex-husband? That means he's your uncle, right? How can you not recognize your own uncle, Maya?"

Maya waved her hand impatiently. "Uncle left Aunt Morgan when I was very young, Mr. Edgeworth. I've only met him once. Not long after, he died. How can I remember his face clearly?"

Edgeworth furrowed his brows so tightly until his eyebrows looked like become one. "AHA!" he shouted loudly, made Maya surprised and dropped the photo.

"What's the matter, Mr. Edgeworth? You almost killed me with a heart attack!"

"I understand, Maya, I understand! Oh, isn't it very clear? ! Pearl is channeling your uncle's spirit. That's why there are fingerprints and hairs on the evidence that we found! Your uncle's spirit, called by Pearl, was the one, who tried to shoot you and shoot Wright!"

"WHAT?" Maya cried, covered her mouth with both of her hands. "B-but ...H-how is it possible, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth sighed impatiently. "Everything makes sense, Maya. There is no other explanation! It was Pearl who shot Wright. More precisely, Pearl who makes Wright shot indirectly."

"But that still don't explain what the shooter said about 'losing someone important to you!' I mean, what's the connection between my uncle's spirit and Matt? Why would Pearl do such a thing?"

"Of course they have a connection. This photo is a concrete proof. And I'm sure this photo can explain everything, Maya," muttered Edgeworth impatiently. "Didn't you yesterday try to talk with Pearl? And using Wright's magatama?"

Maya jumped. She completely forgot about the 5 psyche locks that appeared in front of her yesterday. "Ah, I just remembered, Mr. Edgeworth! When I talked to Pearl at the hospital yesterday, there were 5 psyche locks coming up!"

"Well!" Edgeworth held his fist. "It can't be denied anymore. Pearl who shot Wright. Pearl who makes Wright paralyzed, Maya!"

Maya falls down on Trucy's bed, tears running down her cheeks. "B-but why, Mr. Edgeworth? Why would Pearl want to do something like this? Why would Pearl want to harm me?"

"Therefore, we must investigate further. What's behind all of this. What is Pearl's motive. What to do with Engarde. Let's go to Kurain now, Maya! I also do not believe Pearl who has made Wright suffer!"

Maya just got up from Trucy's bed, when she suddenly remembered the letter she'd found.

"Wait, Mr. Edgeworth! I also found something!" Maya then picked up the letter she had dropped earlier.

"What's this, a letter?" Edgeworth asked, his brow furrowed.

"Yes ...let's give it a look now!"

Together, with their heart beating so fast, they flipped the letter and read it.

 _Pearl,_

 _If that stupid lawyer fails to get not guilty verdict for your brother, then you'll have to do my orders._ _You know very well, if your brother is found guilty, then that means he will be sentenced to death._ _You know how much Matt means to me, isn't it?_

 _Then, come to Matt's trial._ _Watch until the trial is over._ _If Matt is convicted, you should immediately channel your father's spirit._ _Follow Wright and Maya._ _Kill Maya with the gun I had gave to you._ _Shoot her._ _You're still too small to use a gun by yourself, so you must channel your father's spirit to kill Maya._ _That way, Mother's revenge for Wright will be avenged._

 _If you won't to do this, you know the consequences, Pearl._

 _Your mother_

 _Morgan Fey_

"Oh my God ..." muttered Edgeworth as he finished reading the letter. His feelings were jumbled between anger and disgust. He glanced at Maya, who seemed almost fainted.

"I can't believe this ...Brother?! Engarde is Aunt Morgan's son?!" she sobbed. "S-she threatens Pearl like this ? ! S-she wants to use Pearl as a tool to kill me?! And what does she mean by 'you know the consequences?' Mr. Edgeworth, I can not believe Aunt Morgan can get this far!"

Edgeworth stroked her back gently, trying to calm her down. "Come on, Maya, we have to meet Pearl at Kurain. At least, it's all clear now. Keep the letter, that's a very vital evidence."

Maya folded the letter very carefully, then put it in her bag. She doesn't believe this. _Her own aunt, wanted to kill her!_ _And Engarde ... Engarde turned out to be her cousin!_

 _No, she doesn't blame Pearl._ _The child was threatened and frightened._ _Oh God, what if Nick knows all of this?_ _What if Pearl get arrested?_

"Oh, Mr. Edgeworth, we have to go back to the hospital first. I forgot to borrow Nick's magatama. Yesterday I immediately returned it after talking to Pearl. I must destroy her Psyche Lock."

"All right, all right Maya."

Edgeworth helped Maya stand up, then they went to the hospital. On the way to the hospital, Maya is unrelentingly sobbing.

Arriving at the hospital, Maya ran very fast into Nick's room. "Nick, it's important, I, must, borrow your magatama," said Maya with panting.

"Hey, hey, relax, Maya, catch your breath first, what's the matter?" Nick asked confusedly.

"Don't'ask too many question! I'll explain it later! Please give your magatama!" Maya said again, half shouting now. Feeling very confused, Nick gives his magatama to Maya.

"Thank you, Nick," Maya said as she snatched the magatama out of his hand. Then she ran out very fast from the room.

"Hey!" Nick shouted. "Wait, where are you going, Maya?!"

Maya did not answer. She hurriedly ran back into Edgeworth's car. They both then went to Kurain.

Arriving at Kurain, Maya and Edgeworth rush out of the car and immediately look for Pearl. They were very lucky when Edgeworth collided with Pearl in the Winding Way.

"Mmys-tic Maya ... M-mr Eh-ji-w-worth, what are you doing here?" Pearl asked nervously, looking very surprised.

"Pearl, we have to talk," said Edgeworth and Maya firmly.

"T-talk a-about w-what?" asked Pearl with frightened.

Maya then presented the magatama. 5 pysche locks reappear before her eyes.

"Pearl, I want to repeat our conversation yesterday. I want to repeat my question yesterday. Where were you when Engarde's trial was adjourned, and why did not you show up soon after I told you that Nick was shot and taken to the hospital?" Maya asked firmly as she staring deeply into Pearl's face.

"I-I h-had t-told y-you, I-I w-was g-going t-to t-toilet,"

"Don't lie, Pearl! Don't lie to me!" Maya cried as she shook Pearl's shoulder roughly. "I know why you disappeared after Engarde's trial was adjourned, and here's the proof!"

Maya then shows the letter she found in Trucy's room. Pearl suddenly looked very pale.

"You channeled uncle's spirit, right?! And then..and then uncle's spirit channeled by you, following me and Nick, and trying to shoot me, because Nick failed to get a not guilty verdict for Engarde, for revenge. But because Nick pushed me aside, he becomes the victim! Everything was written clearly in this letter!" shouted Maya.

B-but-you h-has-no-proof of r-reason-I want to do that! W-W-why-I- -want- to-to do such a thing? I don't even know Matt Engarde!" says Pearl..

"Oh, yes? Need I read this letter loud, Pearl?"

 _If that stupid lawyer fails to get a not guilty verdict for your brother, then you'll have to follow my order._ _You know very well, if your brother is found guilty, then that means he will be sentenced to death._ _You know how much Matt means to me, is not it?_

"Engarde is your brother! And Aunt Morgan threatens and uses you as a tool to wreak her revenge against Nick!"

PRAANGGG! All the psyche locks that appeared in front of Maya's eyes was destroyed. Pearl burst into tears.

"Mystic Maya ...waaaaaaaahhh ... ..waaaah ... please forgive me ! I really don't want to do it, Mystic Maya ...but I have to!" sobbed Pearl, then she banged her head into Maya's chest.

"Why you didn't tell us, Pearl? You should have told me and Nick! You should have told an older person!"

"I-I can't ! I-If I-I open my mouth, Mom will kill me!"

"WHAT?" Edgeworth and Maya shouted simultaneously. "What did you say, Pearl ? Your mother threatened to kill you?!"

"Waaah….n-no…. You m-misheard…. I shouldn't say anything!"

"This has gone too far!" Edgeworth cried as he clenches his fist.

"Wow, well, well, I guess I missed a nice conversation," whispered a very cold voice that made their hair stand up. With cringe Edgeworth and Maya turned around. Morgan Fey stood behind them, and pointed a gun.

"Give me the letter and the photo now, Maya. Or you'll be sorry." Morgan whispered.

"Never! It's vital evidence! I swear you'll pay for all of this, Aunt! How could you have the heart to do this?! Why, Aunt? I always loved and respected you! Because of you, Nick now has to go back and forth to the hospital!" sobbed Maya again.

Morgan smiled slyly. "Too bad he did not die. A stupid lawyer who always messes things up. But I'm glad he's disabled now," she laughed. Edgeworth clenched his fist once more.

"Now, give me the letter and the photo!"

"No way !"

"Then you didn't give me a choice. You know too much and I can't let you to live. _Adios para siempre,_ Mr. Prosecutor, Maya."

"N-n-no! I-I-I won't let it!" Pearl shouted suddenly, then steps forward. Deftly, she kicked Morgan's hand, so that the gun Morgan was hold fell to the ground. Pearl then kicked Morgan's stomach, causing her to faint instantly. Edgeworth and Maya were astonished to see Pearl beats her mother with fairly agile.

"W-what-are you w-waiting f-for?!" cried Pearl. "Q-quickly g-go and call the police to arrest Mother!"

"But Pear…..if we call the police, they will arrest you too!" Maya whispered limply.

"I-don't care, Mystic Maya! I deserve it! Quickly call the police before M-mother regain consciousness!" shouted Pearl again as she sobbing and stomping her feet to the ground.

Finally Edgeworth called Gumshoe with his phone. Edgeworth did not have the heart to tell Gumshoe the truth, so he just said that Morgan was trying to kill them.

"Okay, Pal! But you guys are okay, right? "Gumshoe sounded very worried.

"Yes, we're fine! Quickly come here, Detective!"

An hour later, Detective Gumshoe and the police came. "Bring the woman to the police car, everyone!" Gumshoe commanded.

"You guys are all right, aren't you? Why is she trying to kill you?" Asked Gumshoe anxiously.

"We don't know it either, Detective," muttered Edgeworth.

"We've secured the gun that she used to try to kill both of you ... I-what's that in your hands, Miss Fey?" Gumshoe asked again. He looked suspiciously at the photo and the letter in Maya's hand.

"I-it's n-nothing, Detective! J-just a letter and photo from old friends," Maya said nervously as she tried to get rid of the photo and the letter. Late. Detective Gumshoe has managed to seize the photo and the letter from Maya's hand, and read it. His face implies disgust and anger as he reads the letter.

"Sorry, Pearl Fey. You also have to come with us to the police station," Detective Gumshoe said stiffly after he's done reading the letter.

"No! Don't! No, Detective Gumshoe! Pearl is just a kid! Pearl also a victim in this case! Like Nick!" Maya cried as she stretched out her hand to hinder Detective Gumshoe to bring Pearl.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Fey, but an accomplice in an attempted murder is a crime. No matter what age. Follow me, Pearl Fey."

"I-it's o-okay, Mystic Maya," Pearl murmured as she gets rids of Maya's hands, then walk toward Detective Gumshoe.

Detective Gumshoe put his hand on Pearl's shoulder, and bring her to the police car, and then they left.

"Now what should we do, Mr. Edgeworth? "Maya sobbed. "Pearl was arrested, and Nick had just had an operation!"

Edgeworth sighed. "I think we should go back to the hospital first to restore Wright's magatama. After that, we decide what to do. We have to tell Wright slowly. I don't want to make him stress, especially since he has just had a back bone surgery ..."

Maya nods in agreement, then they walk toward the gate. What a surprise to Maya and Edgeworth as they steps to the gate. Dozens of journalists have gathered there, and immediately bombarded them with questions.

"Shit!" Edgeworth grunted. "Why are journalists so quick to come here?"

"Mr. Edgeworth, is that true, that Mrs. Morgan Fey was trying to kill you and Miss. Maya Fey?"

"They say her daughter was involved. How's the story, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Is that true, that Pearl Fey who shot Mr. Phoenix Wright until he becomes paralyzed?"

"Sorry, no comment, I can't give any comment," Edgeworth replied curtly, then took Maya's hand, pushed through the crowd of reporters, and got into his car.

"Oh, Mr. Edgeworth, Nick may not watch TV. Surely now the news has been aired on TV," complained Maya on the way back to the hospital.

"Call Apollo and Athena. Tell them to prevent Wright from watching TV."

Maya follows Edgeworth's orders. She then took out her cell phone and called Apollo.

"Apollo Justice spoke. Maya, where are you? Mr. Wright keeps asking you!"

"I had a business for a while, Apollo. Me and Edgeworth are now on our way back to the hospital. Look, Apollo, please, something serious is happening. I'll tell you later. I want to ask for help, Apollo. Please prevent Nick from watching TV."

"All right, Maya. But you have to tell me what's going on."

"Certainly." Maya then hung up her phone.

 **At Meraktis Hospital ...**

"Where exactly did Maya go? It's so boring without her here," Nick muttered irritably.

"Maybe her business was very important? She seems very hasty when she wants to borrow your magatama, Mr. Wright," said Athena.

"Yeah ...She's acting a bit weird. Apollo, can you turn on the TV? I want to watch a football game. Today Bayern Munich play!" Said Nick.

Apollo instantly looked nervous. "Mr. Wright, you better play chess with me, okay?"

Nick raised his eyebrows. "Why, Apollo? What's wrong? Why did you suddenly sweating like that?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Mr. Wright! It's just….a little hot here ...I think we better play chess instead of watching TV ... TV is not good for your health ..."

"What's going on?" Nick asked again, looking suspiciously at Apollo.

"Uh ... oh ... It's nothing, Mr. Wright," replied Apollo stammered.

"Ah, Apollo, sometimes you're very annoying. Daddy was sick and of course he was bored. What's wrong if he wants to watch TV?" Trucy said with a grunt, then she grabbed the remote from Apollo's hand, and turned on the TV.

Apollo grumbled softly. When the TV is turned on, a female newsreader appears on the TV screen.

"Breaking News, viewers. Morgan Fey and Pearl Fey, known as Maya Fey's aunt and cousin, the next Kurain Master, were arrested this morning over alleged attempted murder of Maya Fey and Mr. Miles Edgeworth ..."

"WHAT?!" Shouted Apollo, Athena, Trucy, and Nick.

"Not only that, viewers. One of our sources said that they were also arrested for cooperating in attempted murder of the famous lawyer, Phoenix Wright. As we know, Mr. Wright was shot and paralyzed after Matt Engarde's trial was adjourned. Now Mr. Wright has surgery and is being treated at Meraktis Hospital."

"WHAT?! NONSENSE!" Yelled Nick, then he sits so sudden, make Apollo, Athena, and Trucy jumped.

"Mr. Wright! Lie back down!" Cried Apollo and Athena.

"They arrested Pearl, Apollo, Athena! They accused Pearl of shooting me? No, this doesn't make sense! My shooter was a man! Maya knew it very well! I need to get to the Detention Center right now!" Cried Nick, then roughly pull out his IV and tried to get out of bed.

"Mr. Wright, don't be crazy! Don't try to get out of bed!" Shouted Apollo as he clutching Nick's hand. "Put the IV back, Athena!"

"Hey, let me go! I have to go to the Detention Center right now!" cried Nick again.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, DADDY?! DON'T BE CRAZY! YOU HAVE JUST FINISHED SURGERY SEVERAL HOURS AGO!" shouted Trucy, then pushing Nick's chest roughly.

"Athena, quickly call Doctor Blackquill. Mr. Wright should be given a sedative!" Said Apollo. Athena doesn't need to be told twice. With lightning speed she stepped out of the room and call Doctor Blackquill.

Shortly afterwards, Athena comeback with Doctor Blackquill.

"Well, well, well... Look who was stubborn. You unplug your IV too? Didn't I forbid you to make any movements, Wright-dono?"

"You don't understand, Doctor Blackquill, there is something very serious is happening, and ..."  
"Unfortunately, your health is also serious. " interrupted Doctor Blackquill as he pushing Nick to lie. Without much ado, Doctor Blackquill injects a sedative to Nick. In an instant, Nick instantly felt drowsy and closed his eyes slowly.

Nick has been close his eyes for a few minutes when he heard shouts and anger voice from outside.

"Why the heck they're screaming like that?" whispered Athena.

"They will make Mr. Wright wake up! Gosh, are they forget that this is a hospital?" said Apollo.

"Sorry, respectable Chief of Police, but I can't let you just walk in and interrogate Mr. Wright! Mr. Wright is my patient, and he had just finished surgery a few hours ago! " Doctor Blackquill's voice sounds very angry.

"Sorry, Doctor Blackquill, but we need an explanation from Mr. Wright. I promise it won't be long. It is important for the investigation. After that we'll let Mr. Wright resting."

Doctor Blackquill snorted. "Can't you wait a few days until Mr. Wright really healthy to be interrogated? And what do you mean by bring journalists too, Chief? No, this is outrageous! Detective Dick Gumshoe! I think you understand exactly how's Wright condition. I think it's clear to you that Wright need a lot of rest and don't make him stress!"

"I've been trying hard to prevent them for come here, Doctor Blackquill! But they insisted!" snorted Detective Gumshoe.

Nick's room door open. Detective Gumshoe, Doctor Blackquill, Chief of Police, and several reporters steps inside.

"Oh, my God! Fool! Isn't it clear enough? MR. WRIGHT JUST FINISHED BACKBONE SURGERY SEVERAL HOURS AGO AND HE SHOULD NOT BE DISTURBED!" cried Doctor Blackquill.

"It's okay, Doctor," muttered Nick, who's now really waking up, making everyone in the room jump. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Wright-dono, you should still asleep! Go back to sleep, Wright-dono. I'm going to chase these cockroaches away from bothering you."

"Yes, Doctor Blackquill is right! My dad is sick and I think it's better if you all of get out of here!" Trucy exclaimed irritably.

Nick shook his head. "It's okay, Doctor, Trucy. I'm fine. Please, just ask your questions. Sit down," Nick said kindly, making Apollo, Athena, Trucy, Doctor Blackquill, and Detective Gumshoe dumbfounded.

The Chief of Police then took a small chair and sat down beside Nick's bed.

"Okay, Mr. Wright, we'll just ask you a few questions. Reporter, please write everything that Mr. Wright said."

"Okay, Chief of Police."

"First, do you remember clearly how the chronology when you were shot? Can you tell us about it? As detailed as possible?" Chief of Police asked as he looks at Nick.

"WHAT?!" Apollo yelled suddenly. "Listen, Chief of Police, are you deaf? Mr. Wright just finished surgery, and how could you ask that traumatic incident to him?" Apollo cried again, his fist raised.

"Apollo," Nick said softly. "Never mind, it's okay."

Apollo stepped back, and looked at the Chief of Police in disgust.

"Yeah ...I still remember it very well ...Like that incident happened just yesterday... At that time, me and Maya were about to return to my office after Engarde's trial was adjourned ... When we were walking, suddenly there are men using black mask stop us ... Then he pointed his gun at Maya ... And he said, want to teach me a lesson ... 'A cowardly lawyer who will not even try to defend his client .. You will feel what I feel ... Losing someone important to you ..' So he said. Then he pulled the trigger of his gun .. I immediately pushed Maya to the edge ... And ... after that I can't remember anything else .. When I woke up, I was in the hospital," Nick muttered, then took a deep breath.

Chief of Police frowned. "A man, you say? Are you sure, Mr. Wright?"

"100 percent. He speaks, and his voice is very heavy, which is clearly belongs to a man's voice."

"But this does not make sense! How is it possible that the one who shot you was a man, while Pearl's fingerprint and hair were in a gun and a shirt that was found in a crime scene! Mr. Wright, try to remember clearly again!"

"WHAT? PEARL'S FINGERPRINT AND HAIR WERE ON THE EVIDENCE?" Nick shouted, then tried to sit up.

"Look, Chief of Police! You must have made a mistake! I remember very clearly that the one who shot me was a man, and he was tall enough! And the gun he used to shoot me was heavy, how could you possibly think a small child like Pearl could use a gun with that size?! And, the shooter had been targeting Maya! Do you think Pearl wants to kill her own cousin?!" cried Nick as he slapped his blanket.

"I'm sorry. Wright, but lab analyst never lies! Pearl Fey's fingerprints were the only ones we found in the gun!"

"If human beings often make mistakes, it might be with lab analyst as well! You can ask Maya Fey, she was with me, her testimony must be the same as me, Chief of Po ... gaaaah !" Nick exclaimed suddenly while clutching his back.

"Daddy!" cried Trucy. "What's wrong? Your back hurts?"

"You asked us to ask Maya Fey? She's Pearl Fey's cousin, of course she'll defend her!" Said the Chief of Police again, half shouting.

"Maya will never lie ... gaaaahhhh!" Nick gripped his back even harder, his former surgery was very painful.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Doctor Blackquill, his patience was completely gone now. "Sorry, Chief of Police, I can't let you pressure my patient like this! You've heard Wright's explanation. The one who shot him was a man, not Pearl Fey! Now, get out!"

"But we're not done yet, Doctor Blackquill!" Said the Chief of Police, insisting.

"Mr. Wright is my patient and he is under my responsibility. This is the hospital, Chief of Police! Now, get out. OUT!" Dr. Blackquill shouted again, his whole body shaking with anger.

Chief of Police with the reporters finally came out, followed by Detective Gumshoe who looked very embarrassed and annoyed.

"Are you all right, Wright-dono?" Asked Dr. Blackquill.

"Y-yes I-I'm f-fine ... gaaaah !"

"Wait a minute. I'll get you a pain killer." Doctor Blackquill then stepped out.

"They're very annoying!" Athena said irritably. "Clearly Mr. Wright has told the truth!"

"But what I don't understand, how could Pearl's fingerprints and hair was found on the evidence?" Apollo muttered, as if he was talking to himself.

"As I said, there must be a mistake ... Therefore I have to go to the Detention Center to talk to her ... Doctor Blackquill must allow me ...aaahhh!" Nick moaned again in pain.

"Don't be stupid, Mr. Wright. Me and Athena will go to the Detention Center later and ask Pearl. Now, lie down!" Apollo commanded as pushing Nick's chest roughly.

Doctor Blackquill returned shortly afterwards, with pain killer and more tranquilizers. Het then injected Nick's back three times.

"Relax, the pain will gone in a few minutes. You better go back to sleep, Wright-dono. If anything happens, quickly call my cell phone. Take care of him well. Don't let journalists or police come in again. Understand, Justice-dono, Cykes-dono, Trucy-dono?"

Apollo, Athena, and Trucy nodded their heads, then Doctor Blackquill left the room.

"Sleep, Daddy. Don't think about it. This must be a misunderstanding. Calm down, tomorrow Apollo and Athena will visit Pearl," Trucy said, sounding very worried.

The influence of tranquilizers and pain killers made Nick feel very sleepy. Slowly, he closed his eyes.

An hour after Nick fell asleep again, Maya and Edgeworth arrived.

"Nick is sleeping?" Maya asked as she stepped inside. "Nice. Listen, everyone, I have to tell you, about Pearl, and ..."

"We already know," Athena replied grimly. "And Mr. Wright also knew. Pearl was arrested by police on charges of attempted murder of Mr. Wright. They accused Pearl of shooting Mr. Wright because Pearl's fingerprints and hair are in the gun and shirt found on the scene."

Maya choked. "How can you know ?! How did Nick know? Nick shouldn't know!"

"We know from television that Pearl and her mother were arrested. Mr. Wright wants to watch a football game and I can't stop him, Maya." Apollo replied.

"And, you know, Miss. Fey, Uncle Miles ? Earlier, Chief of Police, along with several reporters, came here to interrogate Daddy about what happened when he was shot!" said Trucy, her face flushed, her shoulders up and down in anger.

"They ... _what?!"_ shouted Edgeworth. "You said the police interrogated Wright? Didn't they know that Wright just finished surgery a few hours ago ?!"

"Yes, Doctor Blackquill was very angry. But they pressed Daddy, they didn't believe that the one who shot Daddy was a man. They forced Daddy to say that Pearl was the one who shot Daddy. Those who say Pearl's fingerprints and hair are found on the evidence."

"Outrageous!" Maya whispered, shaking her head.

"Look, Maya, can you tell us more? Actually, where are you going with Mr. Edgeworth? On TV say, Morgan was trying to kill you both?" asked Apollo.

Maya sighed, and began to tell everything in a whisper. Starting from when she was investigated the scene, found a gun and shirt at the scene, carrying the evidence she found to be analyzed into Detective Gumshoe, finding photos and letters Pearl left in Trucy's room, until when she and Edgeworth went to Kurain.

Trucy, Apollo, and Athena closed their mouths as Maya finished her story.

"I can't believe this," Apollo murmured, shaking his head. "This is really crazy! This has gone too far! Morgan uses her own daughter as a tool for revenge to Mr. Wright, and she threatened to kill her if Pearl refused? What kind of devil is she?"

"Here it is, the letter that we found. I…. I can't believe it either, Apollo. My own aunt, wanted to kill me ..." Maya said in a choked voice as she handed Morgan's letter to Apollo's hand. Apollo, Athena, Trucy read it simultaneously and after done reading the letter, they looked very disgusted and angry.

"Take it easy, Maya. Tomorrow me and Athena will go to the Detention Center. We will defend Pearl. Although Pearl was the one who shot Mr. Wright indirectly, and she was cooperated with Morgan, but she did it because she was under threat and forced! Moreover, Pearl is still under age, they can't pass a severe punishment to her!"

"What did you say, Apollo?" asked Nick. All of them jumped, completely unaware that Nick was already awake.

"Mr. Wright, go back to sleep! You must have a lot of rest to get better!"Apollo exclaimed nervously.

Nick did not answer. "What's that in your hands, Apollo?" Nick asked suspiciously as staring at Morgan's letter in Apollo's hand.

Apollo awkwardly trying to hide the letter, but Nick was faster. He grabbed the letter from Apollo's hand and read it. His eyes glared as he finished reading Morgan's letter.

"Demon," Nick whispered. "I must defend Pearl!"

"We will defend Pearl, Mr. Wright. Me and Athena. Don't worry. You just concentrate in getting better!" said Apollo.

"Who will be the prosecutor at Pearl's trial later?" Nick asked again.

"Of course I am," Edgeworth replied stiffly.

"Then, let me be a witness at the trial! Please!" Exclaimed Nick.

Edgeworth, Maya, Apollo, and Athena exchanged glances of resignation. "All right, all right! We will allow you to be a witness at Pearl's trial. With two terms: Doctor Blackquill allows you, and Doctor Blackquill should go to court with us. If Doctor Blackquill does not allow it, then we will not allow you too, Wright," Edgeworth replied threateningly as he wagging his finger.

"All right, all right," Nick muttered.

Edgeworth then got up and stepped outside to speak to Dr. Blackquill. He stepped slowly and then knocked on Doctor Blackquill's office door.

"Come in."

Edgeworth stepped inside, and shook hands with Doctor Blackquill.

"Please, please sit down, Mr. Edgeworth. Can I help you?" Dr. Backquill asked kindly.

"I want to talk about Wright, Doctor Blackquill. He is determined to be a witness at Pearl Fey trial later. Will you allow it?"

Doctor Blackquill raised his eyebrows. "What a stubborn man he is. Of course not, Mr. Edgeworth. I'm sorry. He has just passed a major surgery and may not move too much, or have a lot of thoughts. The trial will put him in a stress, and that is not good for his condition."

"All right, Doctor Blackquill. We told him, if you don't allow it, then he can't be a witness." Edgeworth then got up from his chair and walked back to Nick's room.

"We won. Dr. Blackquill didn't allowed you be a witness, Wright. Let Apollo and Athena do the task. We will do our best to get Pearl out of punishment." Edgeworth said triumphantly when go back to Nick's room. Nick grunted in disgust.

 **The next day, at the Detention Center ...**

"W-what are you doing here? Mr. Justice, Miss Athena?" Pearl asked nervously as Apollo and Athena came to visit her.

"Of course to visit you. When your trial will be conducted, Pearl?" Asked Apollo.

"T-t-tomorrow, Mr. Justice."

"Okay. You don't need to worry, Pearls. We will defend you. We have strong evidence. You're underage, and you're doing this under your mother's threat. No one can blame on you, Pearls. No one." Whispered Athena.

"NO! NO, NO!" Pearl shouted suddenly, and slapped the table in front of her. "Y-you don't have to defend me! I don't need it! I'm a bad girl! I am guilty! Guilty! I made Mr. Nick sick and disabled!"

"Pearls!" interrupted Apollo and Athena. "We will defend you, no matter what happens!"

"B-but I'm not worthy of y-you guys! I a-al-almost killed Mr. Nick!" Exclaimed Pearl again, now half sobbing. "I-i-if Mr. Nick k-know I was the one who caused him becomes paralyzed, h-he-w-will never forgive me and will never talk to me again!"

"Pearls," Apollo murmured patiently, "Mr. Wright had known everything. You know, Pearls? As soon as he hears that you are arrested by the police, he immediately unplug his IV and tries to get out of bed to visit you here! He even wants to defend you! He also wants to be a witness to defend you, unfortunately Doctor Blackquill doesn't allow him, because he isn't well enough yet. Mr. Wright doesn't blame you at all, Pearls. And if you don't allow us to defend you, you will be automatically declared guilty by the judge, and of course it will make Mr. Wright became very sad. If he is sad, it will affect his healing process. You won't that to happen, do you?"

Pearl raised her head, blinked, and stunned.

"A-alright, Mr. Justice, Miss Athena. I-I want you to defend me. I don't want to make Mr. Nick became sad." She replied stammered.

Athena and Apollo smiled with relief.

"All right, Pearls, see you in your trial tomorrow. You need a break, Pearls. Now we have to go. Don't worry, Pearls, you'll be free." Said Athena, then she and Apollo stood up and headed back to the hospital.

 **In the hospital…**

"Everything's fine, Mr. Wright. We will defend Pearl at her trial tomorrow," said Apollo as he put the fruit he bought with Athena on their way back to the hospital.

"Do your best, Apollo, Athena. That poor girl must be free."

"You know, Mr. Wright. At first, Pearls won't us to defend her. She said that she deserves punishment. But we explain to her that you're not blaming her, and if she does not allow us to defend her, then you will be very sad," said Athena.

Nick snorted a laugh. "You guys are really my students. Ugh, very boring here ... I wish I could go with you to the trial tomorrow. I don't understand why Dr. Blackquill doesn't allow me to be a witness. I'm well enough," Nick muttered.

Maya chuckled. "Well enough, you say? This morning you threw up twice, and you kept complaining about your back and your chest hurting. You say you're well enough? Nick, my dear, you're really stubborn, harder than Trucy's sponge cake."

All of them laughed out loud, while Nick frowned.

"Maya, can I ask for the photo and the letter you showed me yesterday? We have to bring it in the trial tomorrow. It's a very vital evidence, to free Pearl," said Apollo.

"Sure, Apollo. This is it. Keep it well." Maya replied while handing the photo and Morgan's letters into Apollo's hands.

"You will testify at the trial tomorrow, will you, Miss Fey?" asked Athena.

"Of course."

"That means I will be alone here? While all of you gathered in the courtroom?" Nick muttered.

"Of course you won't be alone, Daddy. I'll take care of you from the chicken crows until the chicken is asleep." Trucy snapped.

"Right, Nick. Trucy, you have to take good care of your father. Watch him carefully. Don't let him move a bit from the bed." Maya threatened while wagging her index finger until she became very similar to Edgeworth, making all of them laughing out loud once again, while Nick frowned.

 **The next day, the day of Pearl's trial...**

Looks like today is an unlucky day for Apollo and Athena. They arranged files for Pearl's trials until midnight, as the result, they woke up at half past nine in the morning, while Pearl's trial would be held at 10 o'clock. With a riot and a rush, they ordered a taxi, unfortunately again, the taxi driver take the wrong road, made all of them stuck in traffic jam. Apollo and Athena repeatedly glanced at their watch with great annoyance. If they come late to the trial, the judge will think Pearl has no defense, and the little girl will be declared guilty immediately!

Meanwhile, at the hospital ...

Nick turned on the radio because he wanted to know the trial goes. He was very upset to be left alone with Trucy at the hospital.

 _"Yes, and Pearl's Fey trial, the little girl who was arrested on charges of Mr. Phoenix Wright's attempted murder._ _will start soon, viewers._ _The courtroom was very full, dozens of journalists also have came._ _Of course, this trial were attracted attention throughout the country, considering that this a trial of 9-year-old little girl, and the victim in this case is a famous lawyer Mr._ _Phoenix Wright._ _Too bad Mr. Wright can't present here, because he just finished backbone surgery._ _Get wel soon, Mr._ _Wright!_ _We're still waiting for the defense team of Pearl Fey to come."_

Nick frowned, and looked up at the clock. In about thirty minutes' the trial will begin, and why did Apollo and Athena not yet come? It's unusual for them to come late.

 _"Hmmm…._ _It's weird, why Mr._ _Justice and Miss._ _Cykes has not arrived yet?_ _If they don't come soon, then the judge will immediately declare Pearl Fey as guilty, viewers!"_

Nick sat up. "Trucy," he murmured. "Book a taxi. Take Daddy to the District Courtroom."

"Daddy!" Trucy exclaimed. "What the hell? Lie back!"

"Don't argue with Daddy, Trucy. Book a taxi, and get Daddy to District Courtroom. Daddy must defend Pearls."

"Daddy! How could it be! Apollo and Athena who will defend Pearl! Moreover, Doctor Blackquill doesn't allow you get out of bed!"

"TRUCY!" Nick shouted, his patience ran out. "Daddy beg you, book a cab now! Apollo and Athena have not come to the court yet, and if they don't come soon, the judge will declare guilty verdict! Daddy has to defend Pearl!"

"Oh, alright, Daddy." Trucy finally booked a taxi with her cell phone. Not until 10 minutes, the taxi come. Hastily, Trucy helped Nick sit in his wheelchair and push him toward the taxi.

"District Courtroom. As soon as possible, okay sir," said Nick when they were in the taxi.

"Okay, Mr. Wright," the driver replied, then drove very quickly.

The driver drove like a fly, so the journey to the District Courtroom lasted only about 15 minutes. Trucy then pushes Nick very quickly toward inside.

 **District Courtroom No 4**

"Where's Pearl Fey's defense team? Did they forget their client was waiting?" Asked the Judge who seemed very upset and angry. Edgeworth did not answer, only stay in his bench, his arms folded. _Apollo and Athena, where are you, you idiot!_ He cried silently. Edgeworth glanced toward the defendant chair, and Pearl looked almost in tears. Then he threw asking look at Maya, who also seemed confused, and shrugged.

"This is outrageous. The defense team did not come, so I had to pass my verdict to Pearl Fey. This trial, decided, that Pearl Fey ... "

"OBJECTION!" Cried Nick who had just entered the courtroom, with Trucy panting behind him. All eyes in the courtroom turned to Nick.

"Mr. Wright?! What are you doing here? Didn't you just finished surgery yesterday?" Asked the Judge, gaping.

"Sorry I am late, Your Honor," Nick replied, then took his place in the defense bench by being pushed by Trucy. "The defense is ready, Your Honor."

"Nick! What the hell are you doing ? You should be lying in a hospital!" shouted Maya.

"Defense? Isn't Pearl Fey's defense team is Mr. Apollo Justice and Miss. Athena Cykes?" Asked the Judge again.

"Well, it was, Your Honor, but, there's a bit of a problem, so, erm, I'm the one who replaced them."

"Mr. Wright, are you sure? Are you really healthy enough to defend? You just finished surgery yesterday ... Don't force yourself, Mr. Wright." The Judge said again as he looking at Nick from head to toe. Nick nodded steadily.

"Sure, Your Honor. It's okay, I'm healthy."

"All right, if you insist and really ready ... It's just .. Tell me if you didn't feel well, okay, Mr. Wright? I won't to see you collapse in the courtroom. Well, then, Pearl Fey's trial, for Mr. Phoenix Wright's attempted murder, begins!" The Judge banged his gavel.


	5. Chapter 5

**In Apollo and Athena's place...**

"Very good, very good! We're late to the trial, look what time it is! Surely Pearl has been declared guilty the Judge," Apollo grumbled as he peering at his watch. Athena sighed.

"Mr. Taxi Driver, can't you find alternate way? We are late to the trial ..." Athena murmured. Apollo shook his head.

"It's useless, Thena, we're too late. We should have been in the courtroom an hour ago. Pearl must have been declared guilty by the Judge. Oh, what will Mr. Wright said?" Apollo lamented, gasping in his seat.

"I'm sorry, madam, sir, but the streets are jamming everywhere, so it's going to be the same, I can't conjure traffic jam," the taxi driver replied, feeling very guilty, then turned on the taxi radio.

 _"And, Pearl Fey's trial finally begin, our beloved viewers!_ _Mr._ _Justice and Miss._ _Athena Cykes were replaced by Mr._ _Wright, who comes suddenly with his adopted daughter, still in a wheelchair and hospital gosh! Oh, this is very interesting!"_

"WHAT? !" Apollo and Athena yelled simultaneously, then sat up. "Is Mr. Wright crazy?! God, he's really stubborn..."

"How can he escape from Dr. Blackquill's supervision?" Apollo whispered. Athena shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"We have to get there quickly! Mr. Wright should not stay long in the courtroom, he can collapse, Apollo ... Yesterday he still complained of his back and chest pain!" Athena exclaimed.

Apollo nodded in agreement. "And Dr. Blackquill will hit us with his iron once he knows Mr. Wright escaped from the hospital ... Mr. Taxi driver, faster, please! We need to get to the courtroom as soon as possible! Just hit anything that blocked our way! We will pay you four times as much!" Cried Apollo.

"Alright, Sir, Miss!" Replied the taxi driver, then stepped on his pedal and drove at incredible speed. Then suddenly, Apollo's phone was rang.

"Apollo Justice speaks, who is this?" Asked Apollo.

"Oh, thank goodness, it's true this is your number. Mr. Justice, introduce, I'm Raphael Monello, one of the employees at Fey Manor. I found your phone number from a business card that Miss Maya Fey left behind in Kurain."

"Hello Mr. Monello, what can I help you? Sorry, I'm in a hurry…." Apollo replied, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Wait! Wait! Please don't hang up, Mr. Justice! Please! Look, I found the videotape of Mrs. Morgan with one of the other employees, and it might be able to used as evidence to save Miss Pearl! Where are you, Mr. Justice? I will deliver it to you!" Cried Raphael.

"We're stuck in the center of town, Mr. Monello, we were really in a hurry. We have to go to the trial now. We're very late, and now Mr. Wright is in our place to defend Pearl, you know, Mr. Wright should not linger in the courtroom, he is seriously ill ... " Apollo replied.

"Center town? Fine! I'll be there soon! Please, wait for me!"

"But, Mr. Monello ... I'm not sure, how long it will take? The streets are jammed everywhere too!" Apollo said resignedly.

"Approximately half an hour, at most an hour! I beg you, Mr. Justice! I think what I find is a very important evidence!"

"I ... Oh, alright. We will be waiting for you in the center twon. Blue taxi number 315. Hurry up here, please don't be too long!" Apollo replied again, then he hung up.

"Athena, Mr. Driver, we have to stop here. There are employee of Fey Manor who want to deliver important evidence for us."

"But, Apollo, we're in a hurry! How about Mr. Wright?!" Athena asked confusedly.

"Mr. Wright will be fine, I guess. He's a strong man!" Apollo answered firmly.

 **In District Courtroom ...**

"Well, the first witness, Maya Fey, please take a stand!" Cried the Judge again, and banged the gavel. Maya walked slowly to the stand, her body trembling from head to toe.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation."

"Maya Fey, spirit medium, and uh, assistant at Wright & Co. Law Offices," Maya replied quietly.

"Miss. Fey, you're the only one who was with Mr. Wright when he was shot. Can you tell us as detail as possible the chronology when Wright got shot? Can you still remember it clearly?" asked Edgeworth.

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth." Maya nodded her head.

"Then please tell us."

Maya sighed for a moment, then began to testify.

"That day, rain fell very heavy, Nick and I were about to return to the office, after Matt Engarde's trial was over. We were in a hurry, because it was raining very heavy and we did not bring umbrellas at all. Then, suddenly there was a man, who was tall enough, stopped us, and blocked us. He pointed his gun at me. Then Nick yelled, 'Who are you? What do you want?' Then he laughs before replying, he says, 'it does not matter who I am, I just want to give you a lesson, Mr. Wright. A cowardly lawyer who would not even try to defend his client. You will feel what I feel. Losing someone important to you 'and then he pulls the trigger of his gun, then Nick pushes me to the edge, and finally Nick gets shot ..." Maya sighs deeply.

"Your testimony is clear enough, Miss. Fey. Mr. Wright, you can start your cross-examination," said the Judge.

 **("That day, it was raining, Nick and I were going back to the office, after Matt Engarde's trial was over. We were in a hurry, because it was raining so heavy and we didn't bring umbrellas at all ..")**

 **("Then, suddenly there was a man, who was tall enough, stopped us, and blocked us, he pointed his gun at me, then Nick yelled, 'Who are you? What do you want?' And then he laughs before replying, he says, 'It does not matter who I am, I just want to give you a lesson, Mr. Wright. A cowardly lawyer who wouldn't t even tries to defend his client …")**

 **('You'll feel what I feel, lose someone important to you'and then he pulls the trigger of the gun, then Nick pushes me to the edge, and finally Nick gets shot ...) "**

"HOLD IT!" Nick called out suddenly. "Why did he push you to the edge?"

Maya looked at him in surprise, then giggled. "Nick, what do you mean? Why are you asking me? I don't know? Ask yourself, _Why are you pushing me?_ "

"Hmph," Edgeworth interrupted. "I think you're still affected by the anesthesia from your surgery, Mr. Wright."

Nick jumped for a moment. _"Uh-oh, I really forgot that I was the victim in this case and this is a trial about me ..."_ thought Nick.

"So," said Edgeworth again. "Why are you pushing Miss. Fey to the edge, Wright?"

Suddenly Nick's face turned red. "Eh ..."

Before Nick could answer further, Pearl suddenly shouted. "Yes, of course, because Mr. Nick loves Mystic Maya! Love her more than anything! So he doesn't care if he has to sacrifice his whole body, if it was to protect Mystic Maya! Mr. Nick is Mystic Maya's knight in shining armor! They are Cleopatra and Mark Anthony! Mystic Maya is Mr. Nick's Cleopatra, and Mr. Nick is Mystic Maya's Marc Anthony!"

The silence in the courtroom was immediately broken by the laughter of the audience. Some audiences were whispering.

"God, Pearls," Nick whispered. "Try not to bring your Disney Love Fairy Tale into the courtroom!"

 **In the Center Town...**

"It's almost half an hour, Apollo! We'd better go! I can't bear to imagine Mr. Wright has to defend the courtroom with pain in his entire body!" Athena said irritably, because Raphael did not come yet.

"Do you think so? But he says he has important evidence ..." asked Apollo hesitantly.

"We had strong evidence! This letter and this photo! Mr. Taxi Driver, let's hurry up again!" said Athena.

"All right, madam," the taxi driver replied. He had just stepped on his accelerator when suddenly a middle-aged man with shoulder-length hair confronted them, leaving the taxi driver shocked and braked suddenly, leaving Apollo and Athena thrown forward.

"WAIT!" He shouted. "Wait! Don't go first!"

The taxi driver stopped. Panting, Raphael opened the taxi door and handed Apollo a video tape and player.

"Here, Mr. Justice. You can play it on the way. Now, hurry up! Give my regards to Miss Pearl! You have to save that poor girl!"

"Many thanks, Mr. Monello," Apollo replied, then reentered the cab. "Come on, Mr. Taxi driver, we go again, at lightning speed!"

The taxi driver then went back to driving like a madman, ignoring the screams and fumes of other riders. Apollo carefully played the tape video with the player that Raphael gave to him.

In the video, Morgan appears to be talking to an unidentified old man.

 _"So, your son has been convicted._ _What are you going to do, Mrs._ _Morgan?"_ Asked the man.

 _"Oh, I've ordered my plan on Pearl by letter._ _I've written all my plans clearly in the letter I wrote to her."_

 _"And what exactly is your plan?"_

 _"Killing Maya."_

 _"You're sure, Mrs._ _Morgan?_ _Will Pearl do that?_ _She admired Mystic Maya!"_

 _"Of course she would._ _I have threatened to kill her if she refuses to carry out my orders."_

Apollo and Athena turned off the tape, and shook their heads together.

 **District Courtroom**

"So, Maya Fey is 's girlfriend?"

"Mr. Wright became paralyzed for protecting Miss. Fey ?! I just know this!"

"Crazy, that girl was so lucky! I will give anything to be Mr. Wright's girlfriend!"

"Oh, Mr. Wright, a true gentleman! Handsome, romantic, and brave! A perfect combination!"

"That's the true gentleman should be! Willing to sacrifice his life to a woman that he loved!"

"I adore Mr. Wright more! Can I ask for his autograph?"

"Yeah, even with a wheelchair and hospital clothes, he still looks very handsome! Maya Fey the luckiest woman in the world!"

"ORDER! ORDER! ORDEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!" yelled the judge while banged his gavel again. The courtroom was quiet again.

"Well," said the Judge again, "Why did you push Miss Fey to the edge, Mr. Wright? Is it because you love Miss. Fey?"

 _Not you too, Judge..._ Nick moaned, then glanced at Maya. Maya looked shy and uncomfortable. Nick laughed awkwardly. "Well, because ... I can't let Maya hurt, Your Honor, so...At that time I could not think straight, so I thought, by pushing Maya, she would automatically saved, heh heh heh ..."

"Okay, well, it's all clear. Don't forget to invite me if both of you get married, Miss Fey, Mr. Wright. Prosecutor Edgeworth, you have any comment?"

"Your Honor," Edgeworth replied. "Miss. Fey had said that the one who shot Mr. Wright was a man. Unfortunately, that's contradicted with the evidence that we found on the scene."

The Judge furrowed his brows. "What do you mean, Mr. Edgeworth? Try to explain."

Edgeworth takes out a gun and a blue shirt that he found with Maya. "This, Your Honor. The only fingerprint found on this gun was Pearl Fey's fingerprint. And a hair left on the collar of this blue shirt was Pearl Fey's hair. No fingerprints or hair of a man we found."

The courtroom was filled with whispers and muttered murmuring from the audience once again, while the Judge gasped.

"If Pearl Fey's fingerprints and hair are the only ones found on the evidence, it's obvious she's guilty!" Cried the jury.

"OBJECTION!" Nick shouted. "Edgeworth, you know all the details! You know perfectly well the reason why Pearl's fingerprints and hair are found on the evidence! And the reason is very strong!"

"Hmph," Edgeworth replied, shaking his head. "I don't think you can still shouted that loud after going through a major surgery. If that's so, show me the evidence of why Pearl's fingerprint and hair was found in this gun and shirt. Show me, Mr. Wright!" _Yeah, show that disgusting letter and photo, Wright!_

"Okay," Nick said loudly, then rummaged through his briefcase, then his heart skipped off. Morgan's letter and the photograph were carried by Apollo, who along with Athena was nowhere to be found. Suddenly his chest and back immediately felt very sore again. Nick clutched his chest firmly.

"Mr. Wright? Do you have any evidence to explain why Pearl Fey's fingerprint and hair was found on the evidence?" Asked the Judge. Nick did not answer. He gripped his chest harder. _No ... I should not faint, not while the trial is ongoing!_

"Gaaaaaaahhhhh..." Nick moaned, then closed his eyes for a moment. "W-wait a minute, Your Honor. I ...eh ..."

"Nick!" Maya shouted suddenly. "Trucy, you brought your father's injectable drug?"

Trucy nodded steadily. "Of course, Miss. Fey!"

"Sorry to interrupt, Your Honor, but, uh, I have to inject Nick for a while." Maya then steps down from the witness stand, then takes the injectable drugs from Trucy. She then uncovers Nick's hospital gown.

"Maya!" Lamented Nick. "Not now!"

"Just what's going on here?!" exclaimed the Judge. "Miss Fey, I understand that you and Mr. Wright is a couple in love, but can't you wait until the trial ends?"

Maya waved her hand impatiently. "No, Your Honor, you misunderstand, I have to inject Nick with this injectable drug, otherwise Doctor Blackquill will kill me." Maya then unbuttons Nick's hospital gown, leaving him bare chest now. The courtroom was filled with whispers again.

"Awww ... .you see that beautiful body?!"

"Wow, Mr. Wright has a six-pack! Apparently behind the blue suit he used to wear, he hid a lot of muscle!"

"Damn, he's damn sexy beast!"

"Perfect man! Handsome, romantic, and six pack too! Oh, I'm willing to inject it 100 times though!"

"After you inject him, you don't have to put that ugly hospital gown again, Miss. Fey! We'd rather see Mr. Wright shirtless!"

Nick felt his face like on fire now. Maya then injects his back three times carefully, after done she puts the hospital gown back on Nick. Audiences cheered with disappointed.

"ORDEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR! ORDEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!"

"Looks like your condition has not improved, Mr. Wright. I told you, don't force yourself. You should get back to the hospital immediately. Well, if there's no more argument, I'll decide my verdict now..."

"OBJECTION !" shouted two familiar voices. Apollo and Athena finally came.

"Mr. Justice, Miss. Cykes, where have you been?" Cried the Judge.

Apollo and Athena smiled sheepishly. "We, uh, stuck in traffic jam, Your Honor. Sorry if we're a little late."

"Hmph. A little late, you say? The trial has been running for almost half an hour!" Roared Edgeworth.

"Hehehe, sorry, Mr. Edgeworth. It's because the stupid traffic jam, "Apollo muttered. "Well, Your Honor, this trial can't end now. We have solid evidence of why Pearl's fingerprint and hair is on the evidence. Here."

Apollo then handed Morgan's letter to the Judge's hand. "Read it, Your Honor, and keep yourself from vomiting after reading it."

The Judge accepted Morgan's letter, and read the letter aloud. The courtroom returned to chaos, while Pearl burst into tears. There was a whisper from the audience again.

"Matt Engarde is the son of Morgan Fey?!"

"The apple didn't fall from the tree! Like mother, like son, have the same killer instincts!"

"Poor Peal, to have a demon brother and mother like that!"

"ORDER ! ORDER !"

"Disgusting," the Judge whispered. "A mother using her own child, her 9-year-old daughter as a tool for revenge? This is really disgusting. Bailiff! Bring Morgan Fey to here!"

"Immediately, Your Honor!"

Not long after, the bailiff took Morgan into the courtroom. Nick was very surprised of why she could still looked so calm.

"What's this, Good Sir? I'm asleep in my cell and you wake me up and take me to my criminal daughter's trial."

"GRRRRRR ... .." Nick gripped his wheelchair's handles, feeling very angry.

"Mrs. Morgan Fey, you are brought here because you are using your own child as a tool for revenge and for killing! You realize how serious this is? And how could you say your child is a criminal, when you are the one who threatened and told her!" Cried Nick, still clutching his chest tightly.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Wright. It's a miracle you're still alive, even defending my daughter? Are you so stupid, defending a child who obviously had made you disabled?" Morgan replied in a very lazy voice.

The courtroom returned to chaos.

"Demonic woman, you are the cause of Mr. Wright has to sit in that wheelchair!"

"See how she smiles! Very disgusting!"

"ORDER ! ORDER !" The Judge banged his gavel again. "Mrs. Morgan Fey, just now, Mr. Justice gave us this letter. The contents of this letter are very clear, that you told Pearl Fey to kill Miss. Maya Fey by channeling your husband's spirits!"

"Not only that, you even threaten to kill Pearls if she won't follow your order! Your own daughter, for Jesus's sake!" Cried Nick, then punching the defense table.

"And how can you conclude that I threatened to kill Pearl if she won't follow my order, Good Sir?"

"Pearl herself said that!" Cried Nick. Morgan snorted with laughter.

"And you believe in the fantasy words of a 9-year-old child?" Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Can you read the letter once again, Your Honor?"

The jury reread Morgan's letter. The courtroom was quiet again after the jury finished reading Morgan's letter.

"Well? What's in the letter? _'You know the consequences ...'_ In which part of the letter that says I'm going to kill Pearl, Mr. Wright? Where's the proof I threatened to kill Pearl?" Morgan asked triumphantly.

Nick paused. _That's right, he has no proof ... .The evidence that Morgan threatened to kill Pearl… .._

"Well? If you have no proof that I threatened to kill my own daughter... That means Pearl carries out my orders voluntarily, without coercion at all, because she also wants to do it, wants to kill Maya!"

"But what about the _'You will know the consequences'_ words? Isn't that also a threat for Pearl?" Nick shouted again.

"Ck ck ck ... The point of the sentence is, I'll get very depressed, Mr. Wright, because my revenge will not be avenged."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wright, but I think Mrs. Morgan Fey is right. If there is no evidence that Mrs. Morgan Fey threatened to kill Pearl, this means Pearl was following her orders voluntarily. And that means she's guilty," said the Judge.

"But, Your Honor!" Nick shouted, his voice hoarse now. "She still told Pearl to try to kill Maya! Don't you read the letter carefully?"

The Judge sighed. "Pearl could have ignored the letter, and let her mother be depressed, right? She does not need to follow orders in the letter!"

"GAAAH !" Nick grabbed his hair. _What should he do now?_ _How could Morgan almost escape again, after they had very strong evidence?_ _What kind of justice is this?_

"OBJECTION!" Athena called out suddenly. For the past few minutes, Athena constantly rummaged through her bag at the defense bench, searching for the video from Raphael.

"Don't feel like you've won yet, Mrs. Morgan Fey. Me, I mean, we, Pearl Fey's defense team, have strong evidence that you threatened to kill Pearl if she didn't carry out your orders!" cried Athena. Morgan's face was instantly pale.

"This, Your Honor. TAKE THAT!" Athena cried again as she handed over the video recording they had received from Mr. Raphael.

"And this is?" Asked the Judge.

"Video recording, Your Honor. Just play it."

The trial then playing the video. Nick took a deep breath. All eyes in the courtroom were turn to the screen.

* PLAY *

 _"So, your son has been convicted._ _What are you going to do, Mrs._ _Morgan?"_ Asked the man.

 _"Oh, I've ordered my plan on Pearl by letter._ _I've written all my plans clearly in the letter I wrote to her."_

 _"And what exactly is your plan?"_

 _"Killing Maya."_

 _"You're sure, Mrs._ _Morgan?_ _Will Pearl do that?_ _She admired Mystic Maya!"_

 _"Of course she would._ _I have threatened to kill her if she refuses to carry out my orders."_

* STOP *

The whole audience cheered angrily, while Morgan was transfixed in her place, looking very pale.

"Well, Your Honor?" Apollo yelled. "Still not enough evidence that we show? Is it still not clear to you, that Pearl Fey, carrying out her mother's foul plans, to kill Miss. Maya Fey, for revenge, under coercion, and her mother's threat? She didn't do it voluntarily! This kid, "Apollo pointed his finger at Pearl, "was terrified. She was a minor, and of course, she had no choice but to carry out her mother's orders, though, finally, thank God, thanks to Mr. Wright's love that so big to Miss. Maya Fey, the plan failed!" Apollo slammed his desk.

"Apollo, do you need to say those last words..." Nick's words were drowned out by the audience's cheers.

"Yes, the evidence is very strong!"

"It's crazy if Morgan gets rid of the charge! What kind of court is this!"

"Yes, we want justice! Free the poor girl!"

The Judge shook his head, sighed, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Well, as people often say. The apple didn't fall far from the tree. All right, I'll decide my verdict now. This court, deciding that, Pearl Fey, was innocent for Mr. Wright's attempted murder!" The judge banged his gavel. The audience cheered.

"However," the Judge continued, "you still almost killed Mr. Wright, Miss. Pearl Fey. You made him hurt. Since you're still under age, you have to do social work for two whole weeks. Bailiff will accompany you later. Got it, kid?"

"I understand, Your Honor." Pearl murmured, very quietly, barely audible.

"Then this trial is over! Bailiff, bring Mrs. Morgan Fey back to her cell! Mrs. Morgan Fey, you know, there are three charges to you now: the attempted murder of Mr. Edgeworth & Maya Fey, attempted murder of Mr. Phoenix Wright, and also violence against underage child."

Morgan did not answer, just smile slyly.

"You won again, Mr. Wright. Even in ill condition. Congratulations. But this is not over yet, Mr. Wright," Morgan whispered to Nick, then left with the bailiffs.

 **Defendant Lobby**

"Fortunately, you guys are on time, Apollo, Athena! You guys are really great!" cried Maya. Apollo and Athena chuckled.

"Actually, the taxi driver we were riding, is the most meritorious. He was driving like a professional F1 driver! If it were not for him, we would not be able to arrive on time either," Apollo and Athena chuckled once again. All of them laughed.

"Where did you get the videotape, Apollo, Athena? If you do not show the videotape, Aunt Morgan will set free!" Maya exclaimed again.

"Oh, one of the Fey Manor employees who brought it to us. Raphael Monello, if I heard his name right. He said it was a very strong piece of evidence, and he was absolutely right!" answered Apollo. Maya looked astonished.

"Mr. Rapahel?" She asked quietly.

"Mystic Maya, Mr. Nick, Mr. Justice, Miss Athena...waaaahhhhh ! waaaah !" Pearl ran to them, and sobbed on Nick's lap.

"Mr. Nick! Forgive me! Forgive me! Because I'm too coward, you're becoming like this! I've made you ill and disabled! And you still defend me! Mr. Nick, you're too kind to me!" Sobbed Pearl as she buried her head into Nick's lap.

"Pearl," Nick said softly, then stroked Pearl's hair affectionately. "Never mind. It's all over, okay? I will recover, and I don't blame you. There's nothing to forgive."

"Wright' is right, Pearls. No one blames you. You're just scared," said Edgeworth, who now appears suddenly.

"Waaah ...waaahhh ...why all of you are so kind to me?! Though I'm a bad girl!"

"You're not a bad girl, Pearls. You're a good girl. Only, next time if there's something like this happen again, you gotta tell us, okay, Pearls?" Nick said softly, lifted Pearl's face, and wiped her tears. Pearl nodded slowly.

"Well, well, well," Doctor Blackquill suddenly appeared, making all of them jump. "See who's desperate to run away from the hospital. God, Wright-dono, no wonder your relatives call you a rock head."

"Doctor Blackquill!" Maya exclaimed nervously. "What are you doing here?"

Doctor Blackquill raised an eyebrow. "Yes of course to catch my patient who escaped from my supervision. Come on, Wright-dono. We have to go back to the hospital. You have to lie back. Or you'll feel my bigger iron blow."

All of them laughed, then returned to the hospital, driven by Edgeworth. On the way, Pearl slept on Nick's lap. Nick looked at Pearl's face deeply.

 _See this innocent face._ _Why would Morgan do all of this to this sweet kid?_ _No, Pearl, I don't blame you, and I've forgiven you from the beginning._

 _Indeed, the truth is sometimes very cruel._ _But that's better than the intoxicating lies._ _At least, it's all over._

Nick's head then slumped to the right, and he fell asleep on Maya's shoulder.

 **End**


End file.
